The Missions Between
by Dmartens26
Summary: What was Ahsoka doing in between mission during the CWs. This starts out during Heroes on Both Sides. Definitely Luxsoka shipping as it is my favorite ship. What do they do when they see each other in between Ahsoka's main missions seen on screen? Find out here! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Missions Between**

Ahsoka and Lux's eyes met. Lux smiled at Ahsoka and she back at him. Then Ahsoka and Padme turned to walk back to their ship leaving Mina and Lux behind on Raxus to await what their secret meeting would accomplish. Ahsoka sat back down in her seat next to Padme with a huge smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

Padme looked at Ahsoka noticing the smile. "Well Ahsoka, did you get some time to chat with Lux?" She asked.

Ahsoka snapped back into reality. The smile still fleshed out on her face. She stuttered, "umm, yes. I most certainly did." She stated trying not to show what she was feeling inside.

Padme just smiled at Ahsoka. She was no fool to secret romantic feelings of course. "He's a good looking guy isn't he?" Padme asked trying to bait a small trap for the young Togruta.

Ahsoka just looked at her with wide eyes and a concerned look on her face. "Umm, I… didn't notice." Ahsoka covered as she turned her face away from Padme and back to the floor.

Padme knew exactly how Ahsoka felt, she knew Ahsoka had feelings but wasn't so sure how to deal with them. As a Jedi, she really wasn't exposed to romance much, unbeknownst to Padme that this wasn't the first time Ahsoka had a romantic fling.

The fly back to Mandalore was pretty quiet. While Ahsoka and Padme were waiting to board a transport back to the Coruscant, Ahsoka's mind began to wonder, but with much more intensity. It had been a long time since she felt anything close to what she was feeling now. But she didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. "Gosh, I was so darn rude to him." She told herself as she was waiting in line to board the transport. A part of her wanted to talk to Padme about it, but she just didn't know exactly how to strike up that conversation.

The two women boarded and were on their way back to Coruscant. For a while, the flight was quiet. But then Ahsoka finally looked at Padme and had the conversation mostly planned out. "Umm, Senator, can I ask you a very personal question, and by personal I mean, no telling anyone and I mean, anyone about this?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme looked at Ahsoka and smiled for she had a feeling what the conversation was about. "Of course you can Ahsoka. What's up?"

It took a moment for Ahsoka to collect her thoughts which were now scrambled in her brain as she tried to remember the conversation she had in her head. "Umm, so, Lux; I guess I really like him, or something. I'm just not sure how I feel exactly, ever since we left Raxus, all I can do is think about him." Ahsoka said with a tad bit of embarrassment.

Padme put her arm around Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, it's perfectly normal at your age to have these feelings and not quite understand them. Let's just say, I've been there. Be careful on how you act on them though. Also, consider his situation, maybe you just feel bad for him losing his father." Padme suggested. "Maybe once you're back in action with Anakin, you'll be back to normal."

"Maybe." Ahsoka said although she hoped that wasn't the case. She looked up at Padme and smiled. "Thank you Senator."

"Any time Ahsoka."

The transport landed back on Coruscant and the two ladies got off and went back to their lives for the moment, at least until the next senate debate.

Ahsoka walked back to her room in the temple. When she arrived, there was a transmission waiting for her to answer. She pushed the receive button and the message played.

"Ahsoka! I really enjoyed out meeting yesterday. Might I add that I really didn't mean anything rude. My eyes couldn't help it. But I also noticed your eyes wandering around a bit too under that gazebo in mom's garden, wanted you to know that. Anyway I'd really enjoy talking to you some more about your Jedi stuff or something, I guess maybe I'll talk to you later?" and that was the end of the message.

Ahsoka clenched her chest to stop her heart from beating out of her body. Now she was even more conflicted than before. Not only was he still in her mind, now she could actually hear his voice, especially if she decided to call him back. She decided not to call him up at the moment. She wanted to attend the senate hearing to see if their secret meeting would actually do anything.

It was almost time for the debate and Ahsoka threw on her Jedi top and her leggings. She slung on her boots and ran out of her room to join her master as they headed to the debate.

"Well, hey there Snips. You seem to be in a good mood tonight." Anakin pointed out.

"I, just have a good feeling about this debate Master." She added.

"Really? I thought you didn't understand politics." Anakin retorted.

"Well, who knows; maybe Padme taught me something that actually made sense to me." She fired back.

[after debate]

Ahsoka, Padme, and Anakin were walking out of the senate building after the attack had been put to a rest.

"I did learn one thing." Ahsoka said. "The politics of this war are not as black and white as I once thought they were. Now Master, Senator, if you'll excuse me, I have some meditating to do." Ahsoka added as she parted ways with the two and ran back to the Jedi temple.

She ran up the stairs and in through the doors as fast as she could to get back to her room. She knelt down beside her communicator and sent a call out to Lux. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest again. She was shaking so bad, she barely had any control of her body.

Lux then answered the call. "Hello, Bonteri residence."

"Lux!"

"Ahsoka? I'm so glad you responded to my call. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I'm good, aside from our meeting not being effective in the senate." She mentioned.

"Oh no! That really is unfortunate. Why, what happened?"

"The senate building was attacked by droids of some kind." She told him. But anyway, how are you doing?"

"Well, I'm doing just fine here, working in the garden until mom gets home from her senate hearing." Lux informed.

"That sounds fun, I'd love to see your work." Ahsoka blurted out without even thinking. She cringed and wondered what his response would be.

Lux just chuckled. "Well, maybe when you're free, you can come back to Raxus and have dinner with my mom and me. Then I can show you what we added to the garden." Lux suggested.

Ahsoka's heart began to flutter again, she hadn't scared him off with that hasty request of seeing his handy work. "I'd love to, I know I have a mission coming up here soon with Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. But don't worry, I should be free for a while when I get back. Oh, and maybe we should make it Mandalore, my master wasn't too happy when he found out that we came to Raxus."

Lux chuckled again. "Can do, thanks Ahsoka. It was good to talk to you. My mom's home now and she looks worried, I have to go."

"Oh, umm okay. Have a good night Lux."

"Thanks Ahsoka, you too."

And that was the last that they talked to each other until after the events on Mortis.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 2: Following Mortis**

Ahsoka was exhausted as the ship landed on the Coruscant landing strip. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi wan all walked off of the ship and went their separate ways for the time being.

Obi wan placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "You can get some good rest now Ahsoka, you deserve it after _that_ experience." He suggested.

Ahsoka yawned and nodded her head as her eyes were getting heavy. She wondered if she'd even make it back up to her room before she collapsed. But sure enough, she did.

She fell face first onto her bed and after a few minutes rolled over and placed her wrist on her forehead. She suddenly felt a little uneasy. She remembered a plan with a certain young man she made a while back. She decided that she would just go all the way to Raxus to have dinner with Lux and his mother instead of meeting them on Mandalore. She left Lux a message suggesting this idea. This way, she could cover up her pathetic desire to 'see his garden work' that she had blurted out the last time they talked. She had a few hours to get some sleep before she needed to board the transport.

She woke up and started getting ready. She wanted to wear something more than her Jedi apparel, so she threw on a long dress and top. The dress was deep red with glitter that covered the bottom down by her ankles. She then threw on her Jedi cloak as not to be recognized as she headed out of the temple. The young Togruta always warranted attention when she walked through the temple. It seemed so many young male Jedi wanted to chat with the young feminine beauty.

She rushed out her bedroom door and snuck through the temple, passing many of her Jedi comrades including Master Windu who inquired about where she was off to.

"Hello there Padawan Tano. Where are you off to?"

"Hello Master Windu." She said bowing to him. "I'm heading out for a small bite to eat. After what happened on Mortis, I'm famished." She informed him.

"Sounds like it was quite an ordeal based on Obi wan's report. You go get yourself something good to eat." He suggested, and they separated.

She made her way to the transport and her nerves were going crazy. She had so much to tell Lux. Once on the transport, she was constantly checking over her shoulder, making sure she wasn't recognized, or more importantly, that she didn't recognize anyone. She finally was able to relax a bit before the transport docked on Mandalore. From there she hopped on the next transport to Raxus.

As the ship inched closer to the platform, Ahsoka could feel her heart beating so fast, she thought it might explode. She managed to get herself under control as the ship finally landed. On the platform, there were the security droids looking at passes, but a man from the Bonteri house hold was there to pick Ahsoka up in a speeder and take her straight to the Bonteri residence.

She could see the large house from a fair distance away. Her mind immediately jumped back to seeing Lux standing in the doorway where she first met him. It made her smile. Then she thought about the talk they had in the beautiful garden about their differences in political views. Before she knew it, the speeder was pulling up to the house. She hopped out of the speeder. "Thank you sir." She said with a kind smile on her face and she kindly bowed her head at the driver. She turned and looked at the house. Mina walked down the large staircase to greet her.

"Ahsoka my dear, it's so good to see you again." She said walking up to Ahsoka to escort her inside. "Lux should be along any minute now. Do make yourself at home."

Ahsoka took a small look around the large house to get a better feel of Lux's upbringing. One thing that she could tell, that he was very privileged much like her. She walked into a dining room where sat a large table with many chairs and dishes set up. She sat down in one chair admiring the silverware and other dishes.

Mina came walking in a few minutes later. "Would you care for some tea my dear? I just put on a pot." She asked.

"Oh, umm, that would be great." Ahsoka stuttered. "Thank you Mrs. Bonteri."

"It's no problem at all sweetheart." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Pretty soon, before Mina brought Ahsoka her tea, the front door opened and shut. Lux was home. Ahsoka's nerves were going a mile a minute again, even without seeing him she blushed.

"Lux, your guest is in the dining room." Mina told him.

Lux immediately ran into the dining room to see the young Togruta sitting at the table. "Hey Ahsoka! It's great to see you. Let me go up and change and I'll be right back down for dinner.

Mina walked back in to the room and handed Ahsoka a cup with a plate underneath of it. "Here you go sweetheart. Would you like me to take your cloak?" Mina asked.

"Oh, I suppose." Ahsoka said as she stood up and removed her cloak exposing the elegant red dress.

Lux came bouncing down the stairs just before Ahsoka sat back down. They caught each other's eyes. Lux was in awe of Ahsoka's attire and began looking her up and down.

Ahsoka just gave him a stern glare, even though she was excited that he was checking her out.

Lux walked closer to the table and managed to speak a coherent sentence. "Wow! Ahsoka, don't you look nice." He said with much excitement. He was definitely glad he had made that spontaneous call to her after that secret meeting with Padme. Lux sat down right beside her. He was a bit distant at first, seeing Ahsoka in this apparel was a bit more than he'd expected. He sat on the edge of his chair just trying to manage to speak.

Ahsoka just looking at him the entire time with her big blue eyes.

"So, how was your trip?" Lux asked.

"Oh, not that eventful. It's not easy boarding two transports just to get to one place." She explained.

"Oh, no I mean your mission." Lux restated.

Ahsoka chuckled and a bit of a chill ran down her spine when she thought of what the Daughter had done for her and what the Son had done to her on Mortis. "Well, let's just say I've never encountered such a strange place before."

"Well, where did you have to go?" Lux asked.

"Our mission was sort of, aborted when we landed on a place called Mortis." Ahsoka tried to explain everything that happened on Mortis despite Lux's lack of knowledge of the force, but he tried to understand. Ahsoka just went on and on about the Son, Father, and Daughter and what they were.

"So help me to understand this Ahsoka. You mean to tell me that you, died on Mortis?" Lux asked with a very puzzled look on his face.

"I guess you could say I was dead, I really don't remember that." Ahsoka said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Lux with his deep accent managed to help her fears disappear. "Well, I don't know what I would have done if I'd heard that you died. The thought of that just…." He stopped before he could finish. He was trying not to ruin anything by saying something he couldn't take back.

Ahsoka blushed again and pushed out a shy smile. She wrapped her arms around herself giving herself a self hug in order to remain calm and not reengaging the fear that struck her from these events that she was very much scarred from. "Thanks, I'm glad I'm not dead either." She said with a bit of sarcasm. And the couple laughed for a moment at Ahsoka's wit.

Shortly after the conversation came to a hold, Mina and another woman brought the young almost couple in some dinner. The dish contained a variety of meats and grain like products.

Ahsoka hadn't had food like this in a long time. She was used to government rations that the Jedi temple seemed to offer.

Once Mina sat down, the three began to eat.

Ahsoka's nerves took away much of her appetite which she was a bit embarrassed by, since she didn't want to insult Mina's cooking. She pushed through her nerves anyway. But both Mina and Lux managed to finish their dinner before Ahsoka was even half way done.

Lux could see Ahsoka's hand trembling. "Ahsoka, if you are full, you don't have to finish that, my mother will understand. I do that all the time." He informed her.

Ahsoka just looked at him and chuckled. "Well, this is the first time in a long time that I actually get to have a nice dinner and I can't even finish it."

Mina happened to be walking through the dining room at the time and heard Ahsoka said that. She stopped at the table and looked at her. "Oh, it's alright my dear. I may have dished out more than you could finish to begin with." She said referring to the Togruta's petite figure. "No hard feelings at all my dear." Mina posed. She kindly removed Ahsoks's plate from in front of her and took it to the kitchen. "Is there anything else I can get for you Ahsoka?" Mina asked.

"Umm, no thanks, Mrs. Bonteri."

"Very well, now you kids just enjoy your conversation." Mina said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Have I offended her Lux?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, not at all Ahsoka. She entertains many senators here at the house and many of them don't always finish their meals either." Lux informed her.

Ahsoka pondered the idea of so many separatist senators gathering together in the house. "Wow, I can't image the idea of having that many senators in one place." Ahsoka lightly joked.

The two laughed a bit. They both just sat there for a little while longer in silence.

"Hey, I haven't shown you what I added to the garden." Lux piped up.

Ahsoka was happy that the awkward silence was finally broken. She smiled and nodded in his direction implying that she wanted to go see it.

They walked down the pathway to the gazebo where they shared their first conversation. Then Lux took her left of it a few feet.

"See, this new fountain is something I just added." Lux stated

Ahsoka looked at it in awe. "It's beautiful Lux." She stated. 'Just like you'. She thought to herself but wouldn't dare say.

"And over there, I planted some new flowers; some yellow and blue." Lux mentioned

Yellow and blue were two of Ahsoka's favorite colors. She gave Lux a pleased look and smile. "This has all been so great Lux. Thank you for inviting me out here." She said.

Lux smiled at her and nodded. "You're welcome Ahsoka. I enjoyed having you here."

"Bye, Mrs. Bonteri!" Ahsoka called as she walked through the house back to the speeder.

"Bye my dear. Please come again soon." Mina suggested.

Ahsoka boarded the transport back to Coruscant. The flight felt so long as she sat in silence just thinking about this young boy.

Once the transport docked, she could see Padme standing on the platform. Her heart started beating faster. She wondered if she was in trouble.

"Ahsoka, there you are. I'm not sure where you were but your master has been looking for you for quite some time now. You must report to him immediately." Padme informed. She was a bit concerned for the young Togruta and feared that she may have been a bad example for her, breaking the rules. She figured she'd gone back to Raxus.

Ahsoka ran up the stairs into the briefing room where stood, her master, Plo Koon, Yoda and a few others. "Sorry I'm late Master, what's going on?"

"Snips! Where have you been, I've been looking for you for hours. Master Peal has been kidnapped. I wanted to inform you that there will be a rescue team going to free him and his men. Master Plo is giving us part of the plan." Anakin was not at all impressed with his young padawan at this moment. But little did he know, that he would soon be in need of her.

Stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 3: Distracted Practice**

Ahsoka was down in the lounge in the Jedi temple just relaxing from her studying. She had closed her eyes and tried to get a little bit of sleep. It was just too quiet in her room so she stayed down where there was a little commotion. This was finally her solitude after the events on Mortis.

"Ahsoka!" Came a familiar female voice.

Ahsoka awoke but not at all excited for this.

"How are you feeling? I heard about what happened during your last mission."

"Ugh, Barriss, can't you see I'm trying to get a little sleep?" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Well, this isn't really the place for that. That's what we all have our own rooms for." Barriss added.

"It's just too quiet right now up there and my mind has been a little, out of sorts." Ahsoka stated as she looked down at her feet. "But to answer your question, I just feel a little tired mostly."

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with some minor training. Master Unduli has taught me a new move with my lightsaber and I wanted to show you."

"You want to dual me? Are you really sure that's wise Barriss?" Ahsoka asked arrogantly.

"Oh goodness Ahsoka." Barriss said rolling her eyes. "You're good, but you're a fool if you think you can beat me." Barriss taunted her back.

Ahsoka jumped out of the chair she was lounging in. "Well then, I accept that challenge." She said with confidence in her eyes. The two girls ran off to the practice room of the temple.

Barriss ignited her lightsaber and Ahsoka ignited one of hers.

"Okay Barriss, what's this new move of yours?" Ahsoka asked.

Barriss leapt from her position swinging her lightsaber moving it from behind her head slamming it down as she landed right in front of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka fell backwards. "What was that?" Ahsoka said angrily.

"What's wrong Ahsoka? You didn't block. I could have ended you just now. What's going on?

"Umm, nothing; let's try again." Ahsoka stuttered as she stood to her feet. She shook her head to get refocused.

Barriss was really concerned for her distracted friend. She backed up to make her move again. She jumped in the air and swung her lightsaber in Ahsoka's direction.

Ahsoka had spaced out for a moment then realized the blue light coming towards her and she quickly ducked.

"Okay Ahsoka. This is not how you fight. I know, I've seen how good you are. What's going on?" Barriss asked.

"Nothing!" Ahsoka declared as she crossed her arms and gave Barriss an angry look.

"It's not nothing Ahsoka. I know that look." Barriss said as she put her arm around Ahsoka and walked her over to the chair in the room and sat her down. "It's a boy isn't it."

"No, umm, of course not. That's ridiculous Barriss." Ahsoka tried to defend herself but Barriss wasn't having it.

"What's his name?"

Ahsoka was about to defend herself again but then she submitted. She let out a huge breath and then spoke. "Okay, his name is Lux. But you can't tell anyone Barriss, especially not Anakin."

Barriss smiled up at Ahsoka. "Little Ahsoka has a boyfriend." She taunted.

"Hey! Stop it Barriss." Ahsoka demanded as she blushed.

Barriss stood up and gave Ahsoka a look of disapproval. "Ahsoka, you can't let it affect you in the field." Barriss informed her.

"I'm well aware of that Barriss; and so far, it hasn't." Ahsoka said with a bit of confusion. "I just don't know what to do. Do I leave the order? I just don't know Barriss."

"Hmm, well let's think about this. The Jedi code forbids romance yet, I know how hard it can be to avoid those feelings." Barriss informed.

"Come on Barriss, I just really like him. I don't understand why, I guess he's just, cute." Ahsoka said blushing again. This is the first time she mentioned her feelings to someone in the Jedi order. She kind of felt better now that someone knew. "Promise me Barriss that you won't tell anyone."

Barriss rolled her eyes. "Okay okay, I won't tell anyone. We all deserve a little feeling in our hectic lives I guess." Barriss said comforting her love sick friend.

Ahsoka began to walk out of the room and as she passed Barriss, she put her hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Barriss, I really need some time alone now if you don't mind. I hope you find a worthy opponent for your new moves. Besides, we all know it wouldn't work on me anyway." Ahsoka said with a half grin on her face.

Barriss rolled her eyes again and they both walked out of the practice room.

Ahsoka opened the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was more overwhelmed with feelings now than she'd been since she met Lux. Her eyes began to water as she pondered her options. She didn't want to sneak around especially since Lux lived on Raxus and it was technically illegal for her to travel there even though she was a Jedi, it was considered illegal unless she went there for Jedi business and Lux, definitely didn't count as Jedi business. Pretty soon, Ahsoka heard her com link beep. She jumped off her bed hoping maybe it was Lux. But it was just Anakin.

"Hello! This is Ahsoka."

"Hey Snips."

"Oh, hey Master." Ahsoka said with a much more disappointed tone.

"Don't sound too excited Snips." Anakin joked. "Hey I just wanted to let you know that Master Windu and Master Plo put together the rescue team going to the Citadel. We are all good to go."

"Oh, sounds good Master. I'll be down shortly."

"But wait Snip…" he wasn't able to finish before she signed off.

Ahsoka got her Jedi apparel on and headed down to the briefing hall. Ahsoka was running a tad late. The briefing was already finished and the rescue party was already heading to the hanger area to board their ship. She ran out into the hall to catch up to her master and the others.

"Master! I'm sorry I'm late; I just heard about the briefing. We're going to rescue Master Peel right?" Ahsoka said with her composure together for she was excited to have something to distract her from her feelings.

Anakin and Ahsoka stopped while Obi wan and Plo Koon walked a few steps ahead.

"You two have much to discuss." Plo said with his deep voice.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier; but you won't be coming along on this one." Anakin informed her.

A look of disgust came across her face. "Not coming?"

Anakin and Ahsoka finished their conversation and Anakin walked on.

Ahsoka turned around to head back to her room. She hung her head and began to feel useless.

She opened the door to her room with a look of disappointment on her face, she saw her com link was blinking. She pushed the button and sat down on her bed and placed her forehead in her palm.

"Hey Ahsoka it's Lux. Give me a shout when you get in will you? Thanks."

Ahsoka immediately perked up. She sent out the call to Lux.

"Hello, this is Lux."  
"Hey Lux!" Ahsoka said with excitement wiping her eyes. "I'm returning your message."

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. Do you have time?"

"Well, I guess I do, since I won't be going on the rescue mission. They don't understand, Anakin is just being protective of me. He always is. I know they will need me to fit through some type of small space or something." Ahsoka vented.

"Really? Why wouldn't they want you to go?" Lux asked.

"Anakin said, he didn't want to share the risk of possibility of death."

"How does he expect you to gain experience if he won't let you go on missions?" Lux asked.

"That's what I said!" Ahsoka piped. "But, he is the master so I guess I should listen to him right?"

"Well, is there anyone that may be able to reassign you to the mission, someone above your master? Lux asked.

"Well, Master Plo is heading it up."

"There ya go Ahsoka. You deserve to go on the mission. I don't want anything bad to happen to you either but I know you are good at what you do."

Ahsoka blushed and then let out a little soft chuckle. "Thanks Lux. I will be careful I promise. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes."

"Umm, okay…" Lux wasn't able to finish before Ahsoka signed off.

She ran down to the hanger area and sure enough, there was Plo preparing a ship.

The Citadel rescue was now complete. Ahsoka and the rest of the rescue party returned to the temple. Ahsoka gave Master Peel's half of the intel to the Jedi council like she was instructed.

"Now, run along you must, Padawan Tano." Master Yoda said after she gave him the intel.

Ahsoka bowed to Yoda then took off back to her room. She attempted to make contact with Lux but she got no answer. She decided she's leave a message just like he always seemed to do for her.

"Hey Lux. It's Ahsoka. I just got back from the mission. I have so much to tell you about that mission. There were some good things and some bad. But I was definitely needed for the mission. Unfortunately, Master Peel didn't make it home, I will miss him. But Master Plo had my back when Anakin asked him if he assigned me to the mission." Ahsoka said all of this with excitement. "Anyway, I hope all is well with you and your mother. Tell her I said hi. I guess I'll talk to you later." And Ahsoka signed off.

At this time, Lux didn't respond to her message.

Chapter 4 coming soon….


	4. Chapter 4

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 4: Unfollowed plans**

Ahsoka sat on her bed preparing for the mission to Felucia that she would take on with her master and Master Plo. She was very concerned that Lux hadn't contacted her since she got back from the Citadel rescue. Her mind flooded with different possibilities as to why he wasn't contacting her. Was he and his mother in danger? Did he just not get the message? Or worse, what if he had been killed?" These thoughts penetrated her young naïve mind. Soon a transmission came over her com channel.

"What is it Master?" Ahsoka responded.

"It's almost time to leave for Felucia Ahsoka, head on down to the shuttle and we'll meet you there.

While on Felucia, the three Jedi decided to spit up in groups, each took clones with them.

Ahsoka was still concerned with her boy but her mind was more focused now that she was back in the field.

Ahsoka held her hand up and shushed her clones. "I think I heard something." She said. After waiting and listening for a moment she added. "Probably just an animal." And they kept walking towards the big wall. Ahsoka was still distracted and concerned about Lux that she didn't even notice the large Trandoshan the jumped out from behind a large plant. He captured Ahsoka and took her to a planet for her to be hunted.

Ahsoka finally made it back to the temple along with some fellow survivors of the hunt. She reconnected with her master and gave him a very sincere thank you for all of his trainings. They both walked into the temple together.

Anakin stopped and turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I… can't begin to tell you how worried I was about you. I was really uneasy the whole time you were gone."

Ahsoka gave him a huge grin with her eyes wide. "I know you were Master, now I understand why you are always so protective of me. You're the closest to a family that I'll most likely ever have." It had been a while since they talked like this. Ahsoka wanted to tell him what her troubles were, and this seemed like the right time. But she chickened out, she didn't want to be told that she was wrong to feel what she felt, she never took kindly to being told she was wrong.

Anakin smiled at her and put his arm around her and they kept walking.

Ahsoka suddenly became eager, she remembered it had been several days since she was able to check her com link in her room. She shrugged away from her master's arm. "Umm, Master, I really need to go get some rest." Ahsoka covered even though she couldn't have been more awake.

Anakin nodded to her and she ran off to her room.

She flung the door open and went right to her com link. The light was flashing and she pushed the button.

"Hey Ahsoka! It's Lux, I'm so sorry I didn't respond sooner. Things have been… a tad rough around here. I can't go into all of the details right now. Let's just say, the separatists have really been cracking down on laws and regulations. I'm afraid you won't be able to come back to Raxus, but, I'd love to see you again soon to tell you everything that's been going on. I hope you understand and that all is well. I lo…I'll talk to you soon, I hope." He didn't want to say what he almost said. He hoped that if she heard his message that she wouldn't even notice what almost popped out of his mouth.

Excited that he'd finally responded to her, she ran down into the dining hall for some dinner. Once she got there, she ran into her master and Master Kenobi standing outside the hall talking.

"Well, hey there Snips. You don't look like you got much rest." Anakin pointed out.

With a giant grin on her face she looked at her master. "Heh, nothing to worry about Skyguy. I'm more famished than anything." She said as she walked into the hall. She hadn't called him Skyguy in a long time.

This threw both Anakin and Obi-wan for a loop. Anakin looked at Obi-wan and mouthed "Skyguy?"

"She hasn't called you that in ages." Obi-wan pointed out. "Something must have young Ahsoka in a good mood."

"Well, she did run up to her room in a hurry after she got back." Anakin mentioned.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin. "Well, could it be something a little more, you know, romantic?"

Anakin chuckled and gave Obi-wan a glare. "Nope, I informed her not to get romantically involved back on Mon Gazza." Anakin stated.

"Anakin, that was a long time ago. Plus she's a young and attractive female, if she has feelings, she has feelings. We've all been there at one point." Obi-wan lectured.

"I know, but it's forbidden."

Obi-wan laughed. "You think you can forbid her to love? Assuming that's the case that is."

"I'm not forbidding anything. All I know is that she better keep her head on straight when it comes to missions. Plus, I'd hate to see her expelled over something like this." Anakin stated.

"Well, I'll let you handle this mystery. I'm going to go check out my next mission." Obi-wan said walking away from the dining hall.

Anakin proceeded in as Ahsoka was carrying a tray of food and was heading in his direction.

"Ahsoka, would you like to sit with me?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, sorry Master, I really wanted to eat in my room alone, if you don't mind." She replied, and she walked out without getting an argument from her master.

Anakin stared at her as she walked out of the dining hall. "Oh Snips, what are you up too?" He asked to himself. He grabbed a tray of food and sat down but was shortly interrupted by a call from his own lady.

"Anakin!" Padme yelled with concern. "I hate to bother you, but there's a big dispute on Mon Cala that I've been assigned to take care of. I really could use your help."

"Oh, I definitely can help, I just have to inform the council first."

"Okay, Count Dooku has sent representatives there. The Mon Cala king has been assassinated. You may want to see if your padawan can accompany us." Padme suggested.

"Well, Ahsoka's very distracted right now, I think I better let her be for the time being. I'm sure it's something you and I can handle." He said with a smug confidence.

"Well, I hope you're right Anakin."

"Come on, when am I wrong." He said mostly jokingly.

She lauged. "Oh Anni, you're hopeless."

Padme and Anakin dispatched to Mon Cala right after getting the council's approval for the Jedi involvement in the mission.

Ahsoka returned to her room with her tray of food and sat down next to her com link to contact Lux.

"Lux here!"

"Lux! It's good to finally talk to you!"

"Ahsoka! I'm so sorry it took me long to respond earlier, I hope you weren't mad."

"Oh, no worries Lux, I've also been a little tied up. But I should be free for a while now and I'd definitely love to see you. If I can't come to Raxus, where should we meet?"

"Well, we had discussed meeting on Mandalore once. Perhaps we can meet there. There are many fun things to do on Mandalore." Lux brought up.

"Oh yeah, that is if you want to get killed by terrorists." Ahsoka joked.

The couple laughed for a moment.

"But I suppose that sounds great!" Ahsoka confirmed.

"Great, how about the day after tomorrow?" Lux asked.

"That works for me!" She confirmed.

"Great! I look forward to seeing you Ahsoka, but now I have to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course Lux." Ahsoka said as they both signed off.

Two days later:

Anakin and Padme had realized that they couldn't handle negotiations on Mon Cala by themselves and that this might involve some fighting and they were sending a transmission to Master Windu.

I'll dispatch Master Fisto and your Padawan Tano." Mace Windu assured them.

Ahsoka was scrambling to get herself dressed for her meeting with the young Lux Bonteri when she received a call on her com channel from Master Windu. "Ahsoka here!"

"Padawan Tano, your master is in need of your help on Mon Cala. You will be accompanied by Master Fisto and a group of clones. By the way, you will also want your scuba gear."

She grit her teeth to the sound of Master Windu's words. She had a date and he was infringing on her plans. But her master was in need of her and she knew she couldn't ignore that. "I'll be right down Master." She replied with haste. She felt a lump in her throat when she realized that she'd have to cancel her meeting with Lux. But she made the call. "Lux, it's Ahsoka, I'm so sorry, I have been assigned to a mission on short notice and I won't be able to make it to Mandalore, I hope you haven't left yet. Again, I'm so sorry Lux." She said with sadness in her voice. She hung up her com link and grabbed her scuba gear and headed to the hanger area and dispatched with Master Fisto and the clones.

Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 5: Lux**

 **Note: Ahsoka will not be in this chapter**

Lux knew his mother was at a senate hearing when he got home from his classes. He flung opened the front door to their home on Raxus wondering if she was already home. He ran all through the house looking for his mother. "Mother!" He called. But he never received a reply indicating she was still not home. Lux went up to his room to see if his young beautiful prospect had contacted him. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he paced to his com link to check for messages. "Nothing." He said to himself really concerned. "She must still be on Zyggeria." He added.

Pretty soon he heard the front door open rather frantically. "Lux! Lux!" He heard his mother call for him.

He ran down the stairs to meet her. "What's going on Mother?" He asked watching her scramble to pack some bags.

She put her hands on his cheeks. We need to get out of here." She said hurriedly and immediately went back to packing.

"Mom, tell me what's going on!" Lux inquired.

"The separatist senate wasn't too happy with my defense of the republic and their views on peace. We must head home to Onderon."

Lux ran up the stairs back to his room to grab a bag and pack a few of his things as well. She definitely had him worried. He looked at his com link and thought about Ahsoka. "Ahsoka my love, be safe." He said in the direction of his com link not knowing if he'd ever be in touch with her again. From up in his room, he heard a loud knock on the front door. He slowly ran part way down the stairs to see his mother open the door.

"Mina Bonteri. Your words at the hearing displeased both me and my master. I have strict orders." Count Dooku stated as he ignited his lightsaber.

Mina tried to run, but due to the skirt she was still in from the hearing made her slow. Dooku slashed her right through her heart.

"Find the boy." Dooku demanded to some of his droids who were now invading the house.

Lux watched all of this from the banister. He didn't have much time to think of what to do. He really wished Ahsoka were there, he really needed her comforting manner near him now more than ever. He ran up the stairs and went to his window. He could hear droids getting closer to his room. There wasn't too high of a fall. He through his bag down to the ground then jumped planning to land on his bag full of clothes. Sure enough he did but he did hurt his leg. He slowly stood up hoping they hadn't noticed him or heard him yell when he landed. He looked up at his window and could see shadows of the droids on the ceiling. He picked up his bag and ran around to the front of the house where the front door was still open and he ran inside. Dooku was no longer at the residence. Lux knelt down by the body of his mother. "Mother!" He cried as his eyes filled with tears. He held his mother close to him as he cried. "I will avenge your death mother. I promise, I will have my revenge." Lux said as he laid her body back down and walked out of the house. He didn't have any time to bury her so he laid a cloth over her body, it was one of the curtains hanging in the main story windows.

He ran into the closest town to board a transport. He was doing some research on droids and how they operated within the separatist systems while on board a transport. With a bit of hatred and confusion in his heart, he started looking for groups that were aligned with his cause for revenge. A group of Mandalorians popped up, he was inclined to contact Bo Katan.

"Hello, this is Bo Katan with Death Watch. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Umm, yes, this is Lux Bonteri. I have something rather urgent to discuss with you."

"Okay, so talk." She demanded.

"My mother was killed by Count Dooku and I am in need of revenge." Lux stated.

"Well, you called the right woman. But we can't talk about the details over com links, meet me on Mandalore in Rifels Cantina and we will get you the involvement you need and the help you need." Bo suggested.

"Okay will do." Lux answered.

"Great, see you in a bit." Bo replied as she signed off.

Lux finally made it to Mandalore and looked for this Rifels Cantina which was in the dead center of a town on the outskirts of the capital. He looked around but didn't see anyone fitting Bo Katan's description so he grabbed a drink and sat down at a table. He waited for several minutes until a small group of Mandalorians walked in. "That must be her." Lux muttered to himself with confidence. He stood up and walked over to the bar where they were.

"Bo Katan?" Lux asked.

Bo looked at him with her helmet on still. "You? You're Lux Bonteri?" She asked pointing and him. "You're a little younger than I thought." Then she looked at the two male Mandalorians behind her. "Come on guys, why don't we all grab a table and talk." She suggested.

"I already grabbed that table there in the corner." Lux mentioned.

"Perfect." Bo confirmed.

The group sat down with Lux and Lux told them his story and just what he needed them to help him do.

"Okay, let's get something straight here kid. We are not going to eliminate Count Dooku for you, we need a strategy, and we are doing this together and you Mr. Bonteri, are going to help us." Bo said.

With a minor confused look on his face, Lux replied, "umm, okay. What do you need from me?"

Bo reached into her suit and pulled out a small piece of tech. "This is a holotrace. Wrap this around your wrist. This allows you to trace holo images. That's how we are going to find Dooku."

"Wait, you don't even know where he is?" Lux asked.

"Do you?" Bo asked in response.

Lux looked down at the table and responded with a pitiful 'no'.

"Then you need this. Now I am aware of a senate debate coming up soon here on Mandalore in the capital. You Lux, are going to burst in unannounced and state your case. There will be security droids there that will either take you straight to Dooku himself, or to a holograph of him, that's when you use the holotrace. Got it?"

Lux smiled at Bo. "I got it, nothing to it."

"We will reconvene on Carlakk where the rest of our group is holding out." With that, Bo and her group walked out.

Lux felt confident that this plan would work, but soon he could picture Ahsoka giving him a displeased look. He shook the image away and prepared to head for the capital for the senate hearing.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 6: Behind Carlac**

"I have something to say, about the legitimacy of the separatist!" Lux stated as he barged in on the senate debate happening at the capital on Mandalore.

Ahsoka was astonished that he was there, it felt like forever since they'd seen each other. Her heart began to race and without even thinking she leaned down to whisper in Padme's ear. "You didn't tell me Lux Bonteri would be here." Ahsoka questioned.

"I, didn't know." Padme informed her.

After Lux spoke for a few seconds, the security droids arrested him and Ahsoka ran after her man.

Lux was much surprised to see Ahsoka as well. He really wasn't sure how to feel about seeing her after not being able to contact her for all this time. He wanted to apologize, but he was now on a mission. While on Ahsoka's ship, he did something he never thought he would do, he stunned her in order to take the ship off course to meet up with Bo Katan and the others back on Carlac as the plan was suggested.

After Ahsoka found out who Lux was now working with, she was really aggravated and saddened that he would choose a terrorist group over the Republic. While they were arguing in a tent when no one else was around, Lux planted a kiss on her to quiet her down before someone heard what she was saying. She pushed him away because it caught her off guard. She took a second to reflect on the kiss. She really did enjoy it and was hoping that maybe it would happen again.

After Lux met with the head of Death Watch, he went back to his tent for the night.

Ahsoka had been within ear shot of almost all of the night. She walked out of her tent to head to Lux's. She snuck around the camp and saw a bunch of Mandalorians standing around a holomap. She quickly and quietly ran past them. She entered into Lux's tent. He was no longer wearing all of his armor, just his regular clothes.

"Lux!" She muttered. "What was that little display back there?"

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka, I never meant to do that, it was just the heat of the moment and I thought it would convince them that you are my fiancé. I never meant it as an insult." Lux said as he hung his head.

Ahsoka's eyes softened and she gently let out a smile. "Well, I suppose it was alright." She said as she sat down close to Lux putting one arm around him.

Lux looked at her and smiled. His mind shifted a bit with her frail body close to him.

"Don't get any more ideas in that head of yours buddy." She said flirtatiously as she stood up and punched him on the upper arm. She began to walk out of the tent but as she approached the opening she stopped, then she turned around to see Lux removing the sheets from his bed to settle in for the night. She quietly walked up behind him and spun him around and planted a firm kiss on him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Lux." She told him.

Lux was speechless, she had just questioned him about his kissing her, and then she turns around and kisses him. Lux just stared at her as she stared back at him.

Her blatant smile began to turn into concern due to Lux's reaction, or lack thereof. She turned her head away from him. "I'm, sorry Lux. That wasn't right, I should have better control. I should have…"

Lux placed a finger to her lips and she stopped talking. "It's okay Ahsoka, I, sort of meant that first kiss." Lux removed his finger from her lips. And they both leaned in to each other for another long kiss. Lux put his arms around Ahsoka's slender body and held her gently.

Ahsoka felt like she had a place of belonging with him at this point. She was so used to being strong and constantly in action, and this gave her a sense of security. As they both let up the kiss, Ahsoka leaned her head into Lux's shoulder and began to let her mind wander. She was thinking about the war and all that it could cost. She would never admit it, but she began to choke up and her eyes began to water at the thought of some of the things she'd been through and how the fear of her dangerous past up to this point often played in her mind. But for once, without meditating her fears away, she felt safe and calm.

Lux continued to hold her for a moment, he rested his chin in between Ahsoka's montrels and began gently rubbing her back. He could tell she was a much more relaxed but still feeling a great deal of pain about something, and the not knowing, bothered him.

Ahsoka finally gathered her composure, and started to pull away from him.

He put his hands on her shoulders and just looked at her beautiful blue eyes. There was mystery in her eyes, a past that he didn't really know much about. He was conflicted in the not knowing what all she'd been put through, he knew some of the details about Mortis, or the Citadel but he felt like there were things he didn't know, and not because she was hiding them from him, but because they hadn't been reaching each other at good times lately. This began to disturb him slightly. He also had no idea what her Jedi ways would end up causing for her future.

As the two parted ways for the night, both lay in bed awake thinking about what they'd just encountered and how they felt about it.

Ahsoka felt her heart and stomach all in a flutter, but she knew sooner rather than later, something was going to go wrong within this specific mission that would put her and Lux back in harm's way. But she held on to the kiss and glossed over it. She thought about how it felt to be held by him in a way that was different from how her master held her, the few times that he ever did. She began to think that she really wanted to be with him; but she needed to think of a plan to get him to go with her.

Lux laid in bed thinking about his feelings for Ahsoka. She was absolutely stunning and he really wanted her to be his. But he began to think about how complicated Ahsoka's life was at this point. He didn't want her to give up her life in the Jedi order for him. His eyes began to water at the thought of possibly having to let go of this girl, but it would be for her sake. He still liked her so much but he just wasn't sure what he needed to do.

The next morning, the whole group were preparing to take the village women back to the village. Lux thought this was a gesture of good faith which he tried to show Ahsoka since she was still concerned about the whole situation.

Ahsoka knew it was only a matter of time before she'd have to jump into action and save Lux again. She thought about last night and the kiss they shared intentionally and her stomach began to flutter, and as she was expecting the worst to happen as they all approached the village, the leader of the group killed the daughter of the chief of the village.

Both Lux and Ahsoka were now alarmed. Ahsoka soon sprang into action but was held down by the Mandalorians and dragged back to camp.

As she was being drug off, Lux began to feel strongly about the young woman again, not that he ever really stopped feeling for her, but he was able to put his worries aside, this time, he had to save her before they'd remove her head.

She was finally able to slice through the ropes that had her tied down and she got herself and Lux back to the speeder and back to the ship.

Lux jetted off in an escape pod after saying that he had something important to do.

Ahsoka sat down in the pilot seat to fly the ship home. All she could think about is how their hands touched on each side of the escape pod glass. She felt sad that he was gone and that he wasn't going back with her, she desperately wanted him to go to the Republic.

R2 rolled up beside her and beeped at her.

Ahsoka startled back to reality and looked at R2. She put one hand on R2's head, "yes R2, I do wish he stayed." Ahsoka said with sadness. She began to feel overwhelmed by her feelings for the young man who had suddenly left despite Ahsoka's expectation of him returning to the Republic.

R2 beeped at her again and tried to comfort her.

Ahsoka's bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes began to water. To hide her feelings from the little droid, she turned back to the console and rested her chin on her fist and she closed her eyes hoping the tears wouldn't flow. She couldn't figure out why she was so much more emotional about Lux than the guy from Mon Gazza, she just couldn't help it. Once she saw the glow of Coruscant, she knew she was home and began to feel the warmth that she was used to feeling, but it still didn't top the warmth that she felt being in Lux's arms in that tent on Carlac, but it was enough to get her through her love sick ways for the time being. She had no idea when she'd see Lux again, or even if she ever would, and that was the hardest thing she had to think about for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 7: Becoming Senator**

Lux decided to return to his home planet of Onderon. He looked around as he got off of the transport. "It looks so different." He said to himself. "What, droids here now?" He questioned. This was not how he and his mom left this planet.

There seemed to be a minor panic in the streets and in the market place. Lux was a bit bothered by this. He walked up to a person buying some fruit at a stand. "Hey, who's king of Onderon now?" he asked.

With a fearful voice, the person said, "it's King Rash! He has lost our planet to the separatists."

A worried look came over Lux's eyes. He had decided to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a senator of Onderon.

"Clear this space please!" A droid demanded.

Lux decided to go to the capital and talk to an old friend of his mother's.

"Senator Trall!"

"Well, if it isn't Lux Bonteri. you look just like your mother." She said with a bit of sadness.

"It's in the past now Senator. I must discuss some business with you if you don't mind."

"That would be just fine. I know of a fine restaurant we can go to." Senator Trall said.

The two were seated and their waitress came to the table. A darker skinned girl with her hair in puffy braids.

"Hello, I'm Steela and I'll be your server." She said smiling at Lux and then glanced over at the senator.

The two put their orders in and Steela went to start them up.

"So Lux, what is it you need?"

"I would very much like to become a senator of Onderon. Are there any open seats?" Lux asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we lost a senator not too long ago. We could use your insight due to what has happened to Mina."

"How do I take this empty seat?"

"Well, it's been empty for a while and we haven't had anyone go for it yet. All you really have to do is come to the senate building and state your case." Senator Trall informed him.

Soon after their conversation was underway, Steela brought their food to them.

"If you'll excuse me Lux, I must clean my hands before I eat. I shall be right back." Senator Trall said leaving Lux and Steela alone.

"So, never seen you around here before, new here?" Steela asked him.

"Well, sort of, I grew up here but left shortly after. Now I'm becoming a senator to help take back the planet." Lux said to her.

"Well, you know, I know of a little band of people who are plotting against the separatists now." Steela said to him quietly. "Perhaps you could give us a hand, you look strong enough."

"Hmm, sounds like something I could get behind." Lux agreed.

"Awesome! Meet us at these coordinates in three days. This is our current camp." Steela mentioned as she gave him a slight punch on the arm. "You'll fit in nicely." She said then winked at Lux as she walked away.

Senator Trall and Lux went to the commission to induct Lux into the senate. He was to give a speech as to why he would be an asset to the senate.

"My mother was killed by Count Dooku, and I live strongly by her moral compass. I plan to be a strong voice to those who have little to nothing, I am all about the safety for our people." Lux's words had most of the senators convinced.

The head of the senate of Onderon stood up. "We shall vote on whether or not to bring Mr. Bonteri into the senate." He said.

The voting took place on small handheld devices. The head of the senate looked around until all votes were locked in. After several minutes of scrolling through the votes, he finally spoke. "Lux Bonteri, you are now a member of the Senate of Onderon!" and the senators applauded this action.

Lux looked out at Senator Trall and smiled for he knew she had helped put in a good word for him, not that he wasn't good enough already.

After the induction was over, the senators dismissed from the hall. Lux went out into the lobby to talk to Senator Trall. "Thank you so much for your help Senator. I know what I must do to live up to my words. I must go meet with a group of people planning a small rebellion against the droid occupation."

"Lux, you be careful, I don't think your mother would approve of you entering in a fight that could be seen as terrorism." Senator Trall told him.

"Don't worry Senator, I will be careful, and this is a way for me to do exactly what I promised as a senator." Lux informed her.

Senator Trall smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder and sent him off.

He hailed a taxi that dropped him off at the outskirts of the city. "What kind of place is this for a senator to be dropped off?" The driver asked.

"Oh, umm, I'm not entirely sure yet." Lux said unsure of what he was about to do.

He walked a few clicks south and into the jungle. He finally stumbled upon a small camp site. There were still probably over 25 people moving about this camp.

"Well, I was wondering if you were gonna show up." Came a familiar voice.

Lux turned his head to his left. "Steela! Yes, I made a promise and I intend on keeping it."

"Good man!" Steela said. There was another man with her, a few years older than Lux.

He looked at Lux after Steela had walked away. "Don't get any ideas there Senator." The man said as he turned and walked in a different direction.

Lux ran after to follow Steela. "So, who was that guy? A boyfriend?"

Steela looked at Lux and let out a hefty chuckle. "Hah, no, that's Saw, my brother."

Lux felt foolish, but how was he to know, Steela hadn't introduced them. "Oh, umm, I'm sorry."

"Eh, don't worry bout it, you're cute enough to let it slide." Steela said as she put her hand on Lux's cheek. "Now follow me to your tent." Steela demanded.

The next morning, Lux was awaken by Steela blowing some type of horn into his tent. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time for some training." She stated.

Lux jumped up and yawned. "Oh, great." Lux got his gear on and walked out of his tent and there was the whole camp staring at him. Lux was a bit confused. "Umm, Steela…"

"Everyone, this is Senator Lux Bonteri. He has agreed to help us in our struggle against the separatist occupation. This is our planet and we are going to liberate it." She yelled to the rest of the camp. The camp started applauding. Steela then turned around to face Lux and winked at him.

"Alright everyone, let's get started on our trainings for the day." Said Saw, who was not really great at getting the group inspired.

Lux and Steela both walked off.

"Steela, how exactly am I supposed to be an asset here in the battlefield?" Lux asked.

"Oh, trust me, you just will be, we don't have a lot of strong willed men in our group, we need that." Steela said feeling his biceps. "But what I want you to do, is watch our group train, they really need some guidance that I nor Saw can give them. Perhaps there's something you can do?" Steela Questioned.

Lux scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I'll try I guess." Lux said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Steela laughed. "You're just too cute Bonteri." She said as she grabbed his chin and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Lux's eyes went wide. "Umm, what was that for?" Lux asked.

With her back to him she said, "oh, you'll figure it out." And then she walked off.

For Lux, this was very different from Ahsoka, the two of them lead such different lives, now Lux had a chance to have something that could last with someone involved with the same cause as he. This began to excite him, especially after seeing Steela's flirtations ways. He decided that, that night he would surprise her with his flirtations.

As the rebels settled in for the night, Lux saw Steela go into her tent and then Saw go in his. Lux slowly and quietly rushed over to Steela's tent. "Steela." He whispered.

Steela perked up, "who is it?" She joked playfully.

"It's me, Senator Bonteri."

Steela flung open the tent curtain, "why hello there Senator." She said flashing her eyes at him as she welcomed him in.

The next morning, Lux awoke and looked around, he was still in Steela's tent although she wasn't in it. Lux was confused by this. He popped his head out of the certain to see if anyone was around. Saw was standing a few feet from the doorway talking to another woman in the rebellion.

Saw turned his head when he heard the curtains shuffling and noticed Lux. His eyes suddenly became angry. "Hey! What are you doing in my sister's tent Bonteri." Saw stormed over to the tent dragging Lux out by his hair and throwing him to the ground. "Answer me Senator!" Saw was more than angry. When Lux didn't respond, Saw started kicking Lux.

Steela ran over to them and grabbed her brother by the collar. "Saw what are you doing?" She said angrily.

"I saw this pathetic excuse of a senator in your tent." Saw replied. "He has no respect at all, so I'm going to teach him a lesson." He said as he raised his fists.

"Saw stop!" Steela yelled pulling her brother away from the crowd. "I invited him in Saw, you have no business in telling me what I can and cannot do." She said abruptly. "Now leave the area Saw." Steela demanded as she bent down to help Lux up.

"Sorry about that Lux."

"It's alright Steela, no harm done." Lux said as he wiped a bit of blood from his upper lip.

"He'll get over it Lux, he just didn't realize what was going on. Please, come by again tonight, I enjoyed last night." She told him.

Lux nodded his head and smiled.

Lux spent the whole day watching Saw's every move and Saw watched Lux's every move.

During their training, they spent the whole time trying to one up each other. Steela became very annoyed by this. It was making the whole group sloppy with their training. Steela pulled the two boys aside.

"Listen, you two need to set aside your differences and work together. Now look at the rest of the group, they are doing even worse now Saw."

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Because you aren't inspiring them in the way you used to. Now we are gonna need help if we are to liberate our planet. I don't like it but we will need some assistance in training."

"I know who we can call." Lux added.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 8: Meeting again**

Anakin was called into the council room for they had received a transmission from someone named Saw Gerrara from Onderon. He was needing help eliminating separatist occupation from the planet.

"Sorry we're late, Ahsoka was getting some rest and I couldn't find her." He said sarcastically as he looked down at his padawan who was glaring at him.

The entire council was waiting for them to take position on the other side of the room. Saw continued to talk about the situation on Onderon and what he was needing help with. "I do have a small cell of people willing to take on separatists here on Onderon, and this is one of them. Senator Lux Bonteri." Saw introduced.

Just as Saw introduced him, Lux appeared in the hologram.

Ahsoka's breath was taken from her when she saw him. It had been a while since she talked to him.

As Saw was talking to the council, Lux and Ahsoka made immediate eye contact.

Her heart was about to explode and Anakin looked down at his young padawan and could feel her tension but decided to let it be for now, he didn't want to say anything in front of the council, or even in front of Lux. He knew darn well what was going on in Ahsoka's adolescent mind.

Her heart was pounding so fast that her whole body started shaking. She was really concerned with why he hadn't even tried to contact her. Insecurities entered into her mind. While the council discussed what they would do, Ahsoka was really hoping they would go and she would go along. It was later decided that she would go with her master and his master.

While Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the hanger area, Anakin had something he wanted to discuss with Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, don't be nervous about this mission."

Ahsoka gave him a bit of a confused look. She had been on many missions and he never once said that to her. "Don't worry Master, I'm not nervous." She denied for she was incredibly nervous about seeing her young Bonteri again, although she had no idea he was a senator now.

"That's good because you seem a bit tense. Is there something going on?" Anakin asked.

"Umm, no. Why would there be something going on?"

"I'm just looking out for you, I worry about you sometimes Ahsoka."

She got a bit frustrated with him at that point. "You always get so over protective of me Master; I'm perfectly capable of handling things myself." She piped.

"Take it easy Snips, I wasn't saying you weren't, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Anakin stated.

Before Ahsoka could say another word, they had arrived at the ship they were to take to Onderon. Both Rex and Obi-wan were waiting for them.

"Well it's about time." Obi-wan said as he walked towards both of them

Ahsoka just blew right past him and got on the ship. She felt a tad embarrassed about her feelings. She knew it was forbidden for her to act on them, but she really didn't have this under control the way she wanted to.

Ahsoka wrapped her robe around her, the ships were always cold on her bare back and arms. She sat away from the rest of the group to focus on the mission at hand, not Lux this time. But she couldn't figure out why something just felt off about seeing him in the hologram, she was very unsettled.

Rex came out and saw her sitting by herself. "Are.. you alright Commander?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Oh, hey Rex. I, guess you could say so." She said with uncertainty. She could barely look at Rex, after having unbearable feelings for Lux that she couldn't explain, and having had a little argument with her master, her eyes were a little watery and she didn't want Rex to see.

Rex knew as well by his commander's reaction that something wasn't right and so he stayed there to pry. "Well, I know distress when I see it. Out with it Commander, something's bothering you."

Ahsoka began to tear up, but she managed to look up at Rex who was just smiling with his kind eyes at her. "Rex, have you ever had… romantic feelings?"

"Why yes I have Commander. Why? Feeling love's bittersweet sting are we?"

"I guess you could say that, I haven't seen him for quite some time, or even made contact with him in quite some time. Something just doesn't feel right about this." Ahsoka told him with a sad expression on her face.

"Might I ask who this young man is?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka didn't respond, but more or less, turned her body as not to face Rex as she felt like if she even said Lux's name she would be a hot mess, then her master would know what was going on and she didn't want that.

"Oh, it's the senator from the hologram isn't it? I saw you two acknowledge each other in the conference room." Rex stated in a calming manner.

Ahsoka's petite body started quivering again.

Rex sat down beside her and placed his arm around her in acts to comfort his hurting commander. "I care about you Commander, I'm sorry this is so difficult for you. I'm no Jedi so I don't quite understand what it's like to ignore these feelings.

In a sobbing voice, Ahsoka managed to speak. "It's just not easy at all Rex." She said with a little sniffle as she turned her body to face him and she hugged him.

"I've got your back Commander." Rex informed her.

"I know you do Rex." Ahsoka said as her sobbing was letting up. She just didn't know what to do about all of these emotions, she never felt quite like this before, even on Mon Gozza her feelings weren't quite this strong.

Rex let go of her once she stopped crying. "I won't tell General Skywalker or General Kenobi either Commander. This will be between us." He said giving her a little wink.

Ahsoka pushed out a smile of significant gratitude for the amount of comfort he just provided for her. She managed to gather her composure and went up to the cockpit.

"How are we coming?" She asked.

"Almost to Onderon Snips." Anakin stated.

The ship was finally entering the atmosphere of Onderon.

"This is Valkyrie 2929, we are coming up on the drop site." Stated one of the pilots.

The three Jedi and Captain Rex were dropped off in the middle of the jungle.

"I'm not so sure about this Anakin." Obi-wan stated as the group took a look around as to where they needed to go.

Soon out of nowhere, a young dark skinned woman appeared on a native animal. "Stay where you are! Identify yourselves!" She demanded.

Anakin lifted his hood. "It's alright, you're among friends."

"Jedi!" She exclaimed.

Then Ahsoka lifted her hood. Seeing a woman in the rebellion was not what she expected. Insecurities immediately entered into her mind. What if Lux was "with" her, she thought to herself. 'No no, that's ridiculous, just because she's another girl, doesn't mean anything.' She thought. "I'm Commander Tano." She said with a stern and confident tone.

"Come with me, I'll show you to our secret base." Steela stated as she turned the animal around to have the Jedi follow her.

As they walked through the jungle, Ahsoka's mind became very clouded, what had Lux been up to all this time, how long would it be before she got to even see him? She was clearly losing focus.

Anakin could feel Ahsoka's tension once again, but he had to keep his composure for her safety and not to jeopardize the mission as Ahsoka would be doing most of the training during the mission.

As they got closer to the camp, the group could see creatures flying in the air.

"We're getting close now." Steela informed.

There was a large archway that they went underneath and that's how they entered into the camp. And standing around a holomap, who should catch Ahsoka's wandering eye, but Lux himself.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide and a smile brewed upon her face. The insecurities went away for the time being. And the group got settled in before beginning the trainings.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 9: Meeting again prt.2**

Ahsoka awoke early the next morning after settling into a tent of her own on Onderon. She walked outside to see if her favorite senator was around. She browsed around the camp for a while until she came across Lux, Steela, and Saw all sitting around a fire eating breakfast together. Ahsoka smiled when she saw Lux and started over towards him when she heard a voice call her.

"Ahsoka! We need to get the supplies ready for the trainings. We'll all eat breakfast together beforehand." Anakin yelled over at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to join them.

Lux had not seen Ahsoka yet, he didn't even know if she came along despite her being in the briefing room. He was still eating and talking with his new romantic interest and her brother Saw. "So, Steela, do you happen to know which Jedi are here?" He asked.

"Well, they all introduced themselves to me, I believe, General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Captain Rex and Commander Tano." She stated.

Lux's heart began to beat like crazy. "Oh, I look forward to meeting them." Lux said with a bit of discomfort. He still wasn't sure how things would go, he wasn't even sure if Ahsoka had feelings for him or not. So he managed to relax a bit.

"Alright Bonteri, let's see what these Jedi can get out us and our little group here." Saw jokingly stated.

Lux smiled at him with a bit of vengeance as he stood up to join him.

"I sure hope you're right about this." Steela said as she walked past Lux and winked at him.

He then ran up to her and planted a firm kiss on her lips. "Trust me, Ahso…. They will be great."

The group of rebels met around a mapping area. Lux could see Ahsoka standing there with her master and Master Kenobi. They all had a few words to figure out a training strategy. Then they parted ways.

Ahsoka followed after Lux. "Lux! It's good to see you again." She smiled.

"It's good to see you too Ahsoka." Lux repeated.

They discussed how Lux became senator and then Steela followed up behind them to join in the conversation.

Ahsoka tried to convince Lux to join the Republic but he said no.

"Well what matters now is we need each other's help, just like we did on Carlax." Ahsoka stated.

"Carlac? What happened on Carlac?" Steela asked

"Ahsoka is the reason I'm here." Lux began.

"What he means is…" Ahsoka tried to jump in.

"She saved me from a huge mistake." Lux said as he walked off.

"Lux obviously thinks highly of you." Steela added.

"I guess so." Ahsoka confirmed with her arms crossed.

"Let's hope that respect is well founded." Steela snipped.

Ahsoka began to feel uncomfortable. She was usually good at dealing with women, but Steela was hard to read. She wanted to be on good terms with Steela, especially considering that it seemed Steela and Lux had bonded, which also made Ahsoka a bit more uneasy.

The trainings were not underway. Rex and Ahsoka had already shown them now to disable the tanks, now it was time for disabling destroyer droids.

Ahsoka gave a brief demonstration on how to do it and then let Saw take the first throw, which he missed.

Lux who was still sizing Saw up, went next and got the droid popper past the shield.

"Nice touch." Ahsoka said flirtatiously.

"Thanks!" Lux replied. The two of them shared a passionate smile.

Steela noticed this and was not happy. "Not bad." She pipped up. She went next and missed just as Saw had.

Ahsoka would never had admitted this to anyone, but she was hoping Steela would miss to counteract her arrogance.

Then she saw Lux rush up to assist Steela, Lux seemed to have his hands all over her, swinging her arm back and forth in what seemed like a very tender moment.

Ahsoka felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach and her montrels drooped, her eyes widened, she felt like her heart and head were going to explode out of embarrassment. She viewed them for a moment and then hung her head. "Great." She said with a bit of sadness.

They had just been instructed to pair up and practice. Ahsoka pulled out a droid popper and walked over to Lux and Steela with the intention of practicing with Lux. She had a nervous smile on her face, and without even batting an eye in her direction, Lux walked off with Steela. Ahsoka felt so alone and rather embarrassed with her masters near, despite the fact that they really didn't know what was going on in her mind. She looked down at the droid popper in her hand and pulled it close to her chest as if it was her only friend in the world, it soon became a blur as her eyes began to water. Saw's voice mildly flirting with her, wanting her to help him practice made her snap back into focus, even if while helping Saw, she would catch as many glimpses of Lux and Steela practicing together as she could. She felt a little guilty that she took a bit of pleasure of Steela not getting the hang of throwing the poppers, but it wasn't her nature to let her fail, so she went over to give Steela some confidence.

Ahsoka didn't get the closure she needed from talking to Steela, she had some time before the sniper training and she ran back to her tent for a relaxing moment. She threw open the curtains and almost began hyperventilating at the thought of Lux and Steela. Ahsoka pressed a button on her wrist. "Barriss, I need some advice. Lux seems to be awfully clingy to another girl here. What should I do? What does it mean?"

"Ahsoka, you know what I think, I'm sorry he's doing that. I don't really have much advice for you. All I can say, is to keep your head in the game." Barriss informed her.

"Well that's not helpful at all Barriss." Ahsoka stated.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I just don't think you should be letting yourself feel for this boy, it will only cloud your judgement. I wish you the best Ahsoka." Barriss said as she signed off.

Ahsoka really didn't know what to do now. She sat down on her cot and tried to focus, but there was only one thing that came to her mind, and it was how Lux was all over Steela, that image burned in her brain so clearly, she didn't want to let it bother her, but she couldn't help but feel this way. As the emotions filled her mind, her focus was suddenly completely gone and once again, she pushed out some tears. Despite the fact that she was generally one to keep her composure, this was really getting to her, she wasn't crying, but just tearing up and possibly on the verge. She soon heard a voice at her tent outside.

"Ahsoka? Are you in there?"

"Come in Master Kenobi." She said with as strong a voice as she could muster.

Obi-wan walked in and knelt down in front of Ahsoka and smiled at her.

For a moment she kept her head down, as not to show him her tears. But as he just stared at her, she knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she at least looked at him; so she slowly lifted her head to make eye contact with her elder master.

Obi-wan placed a hand on her knee. "Ahsoka, we've all been in this position. Dealing with our romantic feelings are not easy. I can sense distraction when I feel it, and you are distracted young one." He said in a calm voice which relaxed Ahsoka.

"He's chosen someone else Master." Ahsoka said.

"It's always so complicated Ahsoka, this is why it's forbidden in the first place, it makes it impossible for a Jedi to be impartial."

"Please don't tell Master Skywalker." Ahsoka begged.

"I won't tell him, the last thing we need right now is trouble between you two, however it is something the two of you should discuss sometime, I get the feeling that he has dealt with this sort of thing in the past as well." Obi-wan mentioned as he stood up and walked out of the tent.

It was time for some sniping training, something Ahsoka didn't really know too much about, so Rex mostly handled things. It became clear that Steela was the best shot in this rebellion.

"Fixed targets are one thing." Ahsoka said as she then used the force to move the targets while Steela shot them and hit them every time. "Nice job." Ahsoka said with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

The group was settling down for the moment and Anakin approached Ahsoka. "Snips, are you losing focus?" He asked gently.

"No!" Ahsoka quickly piped up.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm all ears, but I do expect you to keep your purpose in check." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and then walked away.

Ahsoka managed to push out a smile, she knew she had some support, not just from Rex, but even her Masters as well. She felt at ease for the time being.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 10: Seeking Time Alone**

Lux had informed the group of a plan to attack a large target in the city. Ahsoka and the rest of the band of rebels was on board with the idea.

Ahsoka was hoping she would get some time alone with Lux to talk about things, at this point, she just wanted it out in the open for him. Everything was happening so fast that she really didn't have any time alone with him, so when the group split up, Ahsoka went with Steela, mostly to get a feel for her and what she was about.

Obi-wan and Anakin had left Onderon in Ahsoka's hands during this time. The rebels had just taken out the power generator for the droids that occupied the planet. Now it was time for some celebration that Obi-wan and Anakin both attended by hologram.

The group cheered as the Jedi watched them. Ahsoka was watching how Steela and Lux would interact with each other during this time of celebration.

"Come here you handsome senator." Steela lightly demanded as she walked over to him and embraced him with a very tender hug.

Ahsoka had a look of discouragement on her face and her focus was suddenly gone again.

Anakin leaned over to his love stricken padawan. "Ahsoka, remember what I said about staying focused." He said gently.

"I can't help it Master."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"I do. But try to remember, always put purpose ahead of your feelings." Anakin assured her.

Ahsoka's nerves began to settle down. She knew it wouldn't be easy to do this, but she needed to and so she would. But, in order for her to do this, she needed to get closure.

As the night drew in, the rebels settled in at their camp for the night.

Ahsoka watched Lux and Steela as they were parting ways for the night.

Lux gave Steela a small kiss. "Good night Steela."

"Good night Lux." She said as she then planted a kiss on him. Then she walked back to her tent and Lux went in to his.

This was the perfect time for Ahsoka to confront Lux on his sudden change of interest that had her heart racing ever since she arrived on Onderon. With confidence, she strolled on up to Lux's tent. "Lux, Lux can I speak with you?" she questioned.

Lux opened the curtain to see Ahsoka standing right there. "Of course Ahsoka, please do." He said holding one side of the curtain open so she could go in. "What do you need to talk about Ahsoka?"

She was silent for a moment and had one hand wrapped around her upper arm as she stood there staring slightly at the floor in preparation to speak. "Okay, I guess I should have prepared something first." She joked.

Lux let out a little chuckle as he walked over and sat down next to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, you know you can tell me anything." Lux mentioned.

Ahsoka smiled and looked at Lux. "Okay, what's, exactly going on with you and Steela? I mean, I thought you and I shared a connection, ever since we met, we kept in touch and we even kissed and…"

She was interrupted by Lux's finger on her lips. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry, things are a bit complicated right now. You were there when I needed you and I can't ever begin to take that for granted. While I don't regret our kisses on Carlac, I can't help but feel like I've violated your Jedi code." Lux said with a bit of sadness.

Ahsoka sat, trembling as he spoke, waiting for her turn to speak. She wasn't sure what she was going to say in response. Did she want to kiss him again? Did she want to try to change his mind? She just wasn't sure, she knew she wanted him to feel for her what she felt for him though she couldn't actually ever give in to him if she were to remain in the Jedi order. At this point in her life, she hated that rule and was somewhat frustrated by it, but she would never go around it. "Lux, there aren't enough words to describe how I felt when I saw you and Steela during that training, you were just all over her. Forget the Jedi code, it hurt me Lux!"

"I know Ahsoka, I feel I've hurt you more times than you deserve, and for whatever reason, we keep running back to each other."

"We keep running back to each other because we have something here, maybe there's something that can be done to change the minds of my elders, maybe they will allow it, somehow." Ahsoka suggested.

Lux wasn't sure how to react, he cared deeply for Ahsoka and there was no doubt about that, but he didn't want to betray Steela's trust either. He sat quietly for a moment. "Ahsoka, don't think for a moment that I forgot about how I feel about you, I just didn't want to put you in that place that would make you choose. I wouldn't allow that, I certainly wouldn't want you to choose me over the Jedi order." Lux mentioned.

"And why was that your decision to make Lux?" Ahsoka asked softly. "I don't need you to choose for me." She added.

Steela was walking to the camps mess hall to retrieve another blanket when she passed by Lux's tent. She noticed a lantern was still on and could see the silhouettes of a human male and the short underdeveloped shape of Togrutan montrels. She immediately marched over to his tent and walked right in. "Lux, what's going on here?" She said with her eyes giving Lux and Ahsoka both a glare of fury.

"Steela!" Lux called nervously as he backed as far away from Ahsoka as possible.

"Something you wish to share with me Lux?"

They all sat quietly for a brief moment.

"Her? really Lux? How long has this been going on?"

Neither one of them knew how to answer Steela's questions and so they both stared at the ground.

Steela then shook her head and turned to stomp out of the tent. "You know what Lux, we'll deal with this later." And she stomped out of his tent and headed back to her own.

Lux had a look on his face of absolute sadness. He looked as if he might cry.

Ahsoka felt guilty, she never really had any intentions of ruining his relationship with Steela. She walked over to Lux and placed an arm around his shoulder. "I'm, sorry Lux, I'll talk to her." Ahsoka hesitated to say.

Lux looked up at Ahsoka and he could tell that she was sincere, there was no other quality but sincerity in Ahsoka. He smiled at her and put an arm around her. "Ahsoka, I don't blame you for that at all, I caused this mess, and I'll talk my way out of the hole with Steela."

Ahsoka did put on a rather hesitant smile after hearing Lux's words. She wasn't the type to take advantage of someone in this way at all. "I guess I'll head to bed then, good night Lux." She said as she stood up and walked out of the tent.

Lux decided he didn't want to leave things a mess with Steela, so he put on his boots and ran over to her tent. "Steela, I'm; I'm sorry, I need to talk to you."

Steela surprisingly opened the curtain to let him in. "Okay, so talk." She demanded.

"Let me just be honest with you, so yes, Ahsoka and I had feelings for each other, we did kiss on Carlac, it was really the only thing major that happened between us, I mean, we did communicate with each other for quite some time there for a while I guess. She still had some feelings for me Steela and that's what we were talking about just now. I promise."

Steela had her arms crossed and wasn't making eye contact with Lux. "How do I know you two weren't just making out right there?"

"Well, I can't prove that I guess, but she's also a Jedi, she wouldn't just do that." Lux added.

"Lux, this really hurts me. It's mostly the fact that you didn't even tell me and then you call her here to help us. Look Lux, I love you, but I will still need some time to sort this out. I feel I will have to keep my eye on you two." She said as she was beginning to calm down. She then looked at him with much calmer eyes. "This won't be easy to sort out, but you are still my handsome senator."

The conversation went better than Lux expected it to, but he still wasn't completely cool in Steela's mind right now. He knew he had to play it safe and be aware of his behavior around Ahsoka. He walked back to his tent, not happy with how things played out this night, he had hurt two women he loved dearly, the two most important women in his life since his mother's passing. He wasn't sure where he stood with Ahsoka or Steela.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 11: Tying up Loose Ends**

Saw had decided he was going to break the former king out of the holding area that King Rash had him held in. he decided he was going to do this by himself. Steela had just been announced as the leader of this rebellion. Steela wasn't happy with her brother's decision to go off by himself, she went into a room to gather up information on their next attack. Lux followed her in to try to comfort her.

"Steela, Saw is strong." He said as he placed a hand on Steela's shoulder.

"He's always been brash, he never thinks. He doesn't realize that by leaving us, he's hurting us. We need a plan."

Steela began to explain her plan to Lux. But the plan was not on his mind. He just stared at a stressed out Steela who still hadn't quite forgiven him for his past hidden feelings for Ahsoka. His eyes widened as he looked at her darker skin and hair.

Steela noticed Lux's gaze. "Lux, please don't look at me like that." She said calmly considering his feelings.

"Sorry, forgive me, i…"

Steela grabbed Lux's hand. "I just need to be alone right now. Gather everyone to go over the plan." Steela demanded.

Lux turned with a defeated heart and walked out.

He walked back into the main hall and noticed Ahsoka was still seated in there. She had just gotten in touch with Obi-wan and Anakin to plan her next move.

Ahsoka stood up when Lux walked in. "Well, what did she say?" She asked.

"Oh, not much Ahsoka, she just needs to be alone." Lux said with a sad look on his face.

Ahsoka felt responsible for the tension between Lux and Steela, and it broke her heart to even think about stepping aside for his sake. But after hearing her master's words during their transmission, "purpose must come before feelings," she decided that she would no longer let her feelings get the better of her; at least for the remainder of this mission. She reached out and placed a hand on Lux's shoulder in comfort. "I'm, sorry Lux." She added trying to be sincere.

Lux just stared up at Ahsoka. Her comforting smile was too much for him to stand. How could he choose Steela over her? But he had made a promise to Steela that he wasn't going to break. He never made this promise to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry for the uncomfortable situation that we've gotten into lately. I'd really love to be good friends, if you'll let me be your friend."

Ahsoka smiled at Lux again but felt her heart sink just like she did before. "Of course Lux." She confirmed even though it wasn't what she really wanted. But she needed to obey her master's advice. "Let's go round up the others." She added.

Together, they rallied the troops for Steela to go over the plan as to how they were going to save both Saw and the rightful Kind Dendub. They executed the plan although not without many flaws and problems. Ahsoka had tried everything she could as to not step in and get involved with the cause. But she couldn't help it, she did it for Lux and even for his relationship with Steela. As the rebels got the King back to the camp quarters, they were all cheering about this victory although they knew the fight wasn't over yet.

"Ahsoka, I knew you couldn't resist a good fight." Lux told her in private.

Ahsoka blushed and smiled. "Am I becoming that predictable?"

"Only to me." Lux added. "Come with me, let's go get some food to celebrate."

Ahsoka obliged and went with him. They hopped onto one of those large orange flying creatures and headed into town together.

Steela, who knew she had been evasive towards Lux, didn't really blame him for going off with Ahsoka at this point. She knew she needed to apologize for acting the way she did. Ahsoka was here to help and that's just what she did. And Steela knew that if they were going to fully liberate Onderon, they would need Ahsoka's help for the fight to come.

Lux took Ahsoka to a secluded spot in town for a bite to eat.

"You must be starving Ahsoka." Lux mentioned.

Ahsoka wasn't sure what to say, she felt strange being alone with Lux again after everything that had happened between them, but she knew it was where she wanted to be despite Steela's feelings. "Sure, I guess." She told him. "Lux, what about Steela?"

"She's in a bit of a rough spot. She never considered herself our leader before. It's just a lot for her to take."

"I meant because of me. I didn't mean to hurt your relationship with her Lux." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, I know. It's not your fault, I should have told her about my feelings for you." Lux added.

"I must ask, what, are your feelings for me?"

"I really like you Ahsoka, you're so beautiful and sweet. But you have a code to live by and your life is so fast paced that I just felt left behind." Lux admitted to her. "Steela and I, well, we share a common interest, and that is liberating our home planet."

Ahsoka blushed at his compliment. She wasn't used to being told she was beautiful, or sweet for that matter. "Thank you Lux."

"Don't get me wrong Ahsoka, I really wanted you to be mine."

"You don't have to say anymore, the thing is, you're with Steela now and so I guess I'll…I'll have to just let it be." Ahsoka said with her eyes beginning to water. She turned her head away from Lux. She was too prideful to let him see her shed even one tear.

Lux noticed right away, he knew how to read Ahsoka. He walked around the table and wrapped his arms around her.

Ahsoka accepted the hug and returned the favor.

"Ahsoka, you mean so much to me. I just don't want you to give up your destiny to be with me. I do love you Ahsoka." Lux stated as he released her from his grip.

She began wiping her eyes. "I love you too Lux." She hesitated but she got the words out. The first time she had ever been told she was loved, and certainly the first time she had ever said it to someone. She liked the way those words felt coming out of her mouth but she wouldn't dare say them around the other Jedi. She felt much better now that they'd had a chance to talk about stuff. She still didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to for his sake. Lux was right about her fast paced life style. It didn't allow much time for a social life beyond socializing with the other Jedi. Several of her friends that she felt were family, some had passed on and others of course were still living. Like Anakin, like Obi-wan, like Barriss, all Jedi that she could say that she loved in some aspect, and quite frankly, she couldn't wait to see them again, for they were her family and Anakin would have her back in almost any situation, including her unfocused romantic feelings for Lux.

Pretty soon, a transmission came through on Lux's com link. "Lux, Ahsoka, get back to the camp, we need to go over out new attack!" Steela demanded.

"We have to go Ahsoka."Lux stated as the two of them darted out of the restaurant and headed back for the camp.

More coming…..


	12. Chapter 12

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 12: Dealing with Loss**

Steela had formed a plan that involved sending a transmission into the city of Isis in order for former King Dendub to make a statement to the people. Once Ahsoka and Lux got back to the main post, Steela, Saw, and former King Dendub were waiting for them.

"The people are turning against the droids. There's rioting in the streets now." Lux stated

Saw walked up to Lux and placed his hand on his shoulder. "That's a beautiful thing." Saw confirmed.

Steela and the others began to devise a plan that would draw the droids to the outskirts of the city in order to take the battle away from the people.

King Dendub decided to make Steela the leader of the whole army.

As they decided to put their plan into action, Lux walked up to Steela in order to congratulate her on her leadership skills. But Steela walked up to her escort and started preparing to leave. Lux then followed suit. He whistled for his escort and Ahsoka hopped on.

Steela then turned around and went over to Lux and planted a firm kiss on him. "Just in case!" She said.

Lux smiled at the thought of kissing Steela again. He then hopped onto the creature in front of Ahsoka with a joyful expression on his face.

The image burned in Ahsoka's mind and heart. But she played it off since she knew how he felt about Steela. She gave him one of her 'Ahsoka' looks and then punched him on the upper arm.

He smiled back at Ahsoka and then they flew off.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I know that must have been hard to see." Lux said.

"Oh, don't be so full of yourself Lux." Ahsoka joked.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be full of myself, I just know how you feel."

"Lux, you and Steela are together, okay, I get it; there's nothing more today about it. I will support your relationship and as I said before, for now, purpose must come before feelings."

"Thank you Ahsoka, and I understand. I don't know how you Jedi do it."

"It's not easy, that's for sure." Ahsoka added.

They all met back up on the large rocks where they were preparing for the large battle to breakout. Anakin was able to get some weaponry for them to use and had it delivered to them. The battle dragged on.

On the cliff where Steela was standing, Saw had shot down a drop ship and it crashed into the side of the cliff. Steela was hanging onto the edge and Lux tried to save her.

Ahsoka used the force to lift Lux back away from the edge so she could save Steela. She didn't even think twice about saving Steela despite their romantic differences. She was able to put purpose before her feelings in this situation without hesitation. But as she lifted Steela away from the edge of the cliff, a tank blasted Ahsoka in the shoulder and she accidentally dropped Steela who fell to her death.

Ahsoka felt her heart nearly stop after what had just happened. "This is my fault!" She told herself while she watched Lux nearly collapse out of shock. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for her at this point, she couldn't believe what had just happened at her own hand.

Lux began to shed a few tears as Ahsoka grabbed him and held him in her arms as she began to shed tears as well.

"I'm so sorry Lux." Ahsoka said with a sniffle, while her body was shaking from the shock.

While in tears, Lux wrapped his arms around Ahsoka as tightly as he could. He felt a bit safer with her there. "We…we…we need to go down there, I need to see her." Lux tried to say.

Ahsoka let go of him and together they headed down into the canyon where Saw was already holding his dead sister in his arms.

Ahsoka could feel the tension in both boys, Saw blamed himself for what happened just as she blamed herself. She wanted to tell Saw that it wasn't his fault but didn't want to do that with Lux around. She really didn't know what else to say to Lux, she wasn't sure if he blamed her for Steela's death as well.

Eventually, a group of the king's guards came to retrieve Steela's body in order to prepare for a funeral. And Ahsoka was taken to medicare station.

The nurses were treating Ahsoka's shoulder, she was lucky not to lose her arm from that blast.

Ahsoka sat on the stretcher hanging her head not really thinking about her own injuries. She really wanted the nurses to hurry up so she could go talk to Lux and Saw. But she didn't have to wait long before Lux walked into the room where she was being worked on.

Ahsoka immediately lifted her head and her eyes went wide but she did everything she could to avoid direct eye contact with Lux. She didn't really know what to say.

"Ahsoka, I know this wasn't your fault." Lux stated.

"I'm the one who dropped her. I was so confident in my abilities that I didn't even think about that tank still being active, and I dropped her." She mentioned as her eyes began to water. "I really am so sorry Lux."

"No, it wasn't your fault Ahsoka, I refuse to believe it. Your injuries prove that."

"I'll, let you two talk." The nurse said as she walked out without finishing the wrapping of Ahsoka's slender arm.

Lux walked over to her to admire her shoulder. "Despite all that has happened, I'm glad you were here during all of this, I don't know how I would have taken to losing her if you weren't here." He stated as he continued to handle the wrapping of Ahsoka's arm.

The way it felt for her to have Lux gently touching her arm made her lose all other focus. She still couldn't help it. She was not one who would ever capitalize on Steela's death in order to have Lux to herself. "Lux, how can you not blame me for this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, I'm not looking for someone to blame. You saved me and tried to save her. Although I will dearly miss her, there is something I have come to realize after some careful thinking shortly after this happened. I love you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was breathless at these words, and what was she to say in response.

"When Steela fell, I began to realize how much I treasure you and your friendship. I put you and her both in an uncomfortable position, and I don't want to hear you blame yourself for her death okay!"

Ahsoka had no words at the moment. "Umm, I… guess I ….love you too Lux." She stuttered as she pushed the words out. She had never been told she was loved by anyone. The words meant a great deal to her. "I do love you Lux!" She then said more assured. The two of them just smiled at each other as Lux was finishing up Ahsoka's arm. The two stood up together and walked out of the room and headed off to Steela's funeral.

Ahsoka pulled Saw aside and explained to him all that had happened on the cliff. "I'm sorry for your loss Saw. This is mostly my fault."

"Don't be silly Jedi. She knew what the risks were." Saw said. "No one blames you."

Saw had at least confirmed that he was not blaming Ahsoka for Steela's death. Now they all walked behind Steela's casket and walked up to the alter for Kind Dendub to give some words on Steela.

"This has been quite a journey for our padawan." Obi-wan said to Anakin.

After the funeral, Ahsoka was preparing to leave with her Jedi masters. She gave Lux a hug and looked directly into his eyes. "You will keep in touch with me Mr. Senator Bonteri." She said with a smile.

"You know I will!" Lux confirmed.

Ahsoka turned to walk away from him and looked directly at Anakin.

"Ahsoka, you did well here. This was not an easy mission for you."

"Oh, it wasn't that tough Master." She said with her head held high.

"Don't get cocky Snips." Anakin said as they got on their ship to head back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 13: A Time Of Leave**

Ahsoka was summoned to the council session to discuss her dealings with the Onderon rebels. She wasn't sure how they would approve of her situation with everything that had happened. She walked into the room and Anakin was standing by the door and she was to stand in the center of the room.

"Ahsoka Tano, you showed remarkable leadership skills on Onderon. Not to mention the difficult loss of the rebel leader." Mace Windu stated.

"You also assisted in restoring the rightful king." Master Tiin added.

Master Windu then continued. "Considering your injury to your shoulder, the council is requesting you to take some time of leave to recuperate."

"Time of leave master?" Ahsoka pondered.

"A time for you to relax and get refocused, young Tano." Shaak gently spoke up.

"You have shown your abilities as a true leader Little Soka. You've earned some time off." Plo added. "Take some time and go explore the galaxy."

"One condition, we ask that you keep your lightsabers on you at all times, we are still at war after all." Windu continued.

"Thank you Masters!" Ahsoka said as she bowed to the council and turned to walk out.

"Master, who will have your back if I'm gone?"

"Don't worry Snips, there's always Rex." Anakin replied. "Besides, I like you, can handle myself."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Sure, I suppose you can."

"So, what do you plan to do on your time off?"

"Ya know, I never really considered that before. Perhaps I'll get back in touch with Barriss or something."

"Barriss is in the outer rim dealing with things elsewhere."

"Oh, that's right." Ahsoka remembered.

"Ahsoka, promise me you won't go to Onderon to see your guy friend." Anakin demanded.

Ahsoka looked a bit embarrassed. "I hadn't even considered that Master, although now that you mention it…" she was cut off by Anakin.

"Ahsoka, I forbid it!"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Relax Master, I have no intensions of seeing him right now, afterall, we just got back from Onderon." Ahsoka joked as she took off for her room.

She sat alone in her room for a while just meditating before there came a knock at the door.

"Come in please!" Ahsoka called.

"Ahsoka, I heard that you got some time off."

"Senator Amidala! How are you?"

"Never better Ahsoka. I've been invited to a senatorial celebration outing on Theron. I can invite one other guest and I'd like to invite you."

"You mean, you don't want to invite Anakin?"

Padme was taken back for a moment and then she smiled. "Oh Ahsoka Anakin and I are friends but he doesn't need to go with me everywhere." She covered.

"Sure, I was just teasing." Ahsoka said with one of her grins. "I'd love to go! I hear Theron is beautiful with its spiral rock formations. What all is happening there?"

"There's a pod race there and many of the republican senators are going." Padme explained. "It might be a good way for you to get away from all of the fighting."

"That sounds fun! I haven't been to a pod race in quite some times." Ahsoka stated.

Padme smiled at Ahsoka's confirmation. "Alright then, let's get you packed and get to the space port." She suggested.

As the two ladies were walking out of the temple, Ahsoka didn't quite feel right taking some time just to enjoy herself, it had been so long since she was even able to. "I feel like I should tell the council that I'm leaving with you to Theron but I guess I don't need to." Ahsoka joked.

Padme laughed. "It must be tough having all of this fighting to deal with, that's why we have our senators days where we do things like go out to eat on another world or go to a pod race or something like that."

"I couldn't even imagine being a senator." Ahsoka said.

Padme wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to insult Ahsoka by saying that she really wouldn't make a good senator, but Padme knew just how good a fighter Ahsoka was and that was where it really counted. "Well, it's definitely not for everyone Ahsoka, you're a much better Jedi than a politician."

Ahsoka just looked up at Padme. "Gee, thanks!"

"I wasn't meaning to insult you Ahsoka, it's just that…."

"Relax Senator, I was just teasing." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

"Well, here we are, the space port. We are taking transport 98B."

Ahsoka began to scan the transport platforms to find 98B. "There it is, down there." She pointed.

The two hopped onto the transport and headed towards Theron.

Theron was a beautiful planet with spiral rock formations and were brightly colored, which caught Ahsoka's attention almost immediately.

They walked off the transport ramp and into the stadium seats. There were people of all different races and species walking around. It almost seemed busier than the space port on Coruscant.

Soon after seating, Padme stood up and started waving. "Over here Senator Organa!" She called.

Senator Organa noticed her waving and started walking over to sit next to them. He had a few other senators with him as well.

"Senator Organa, you remember Ahsoka Tano." Padme introduced them.

"Why of course." He said as he shook her hand. "This is Senator Gruph."

Senator Gruph was of the Auqalish and he kissed both Padme and Ahsoka's hands.

It made Ahsoka a little uncomfortable considering that that Senator Gruph didn't have lips but mostly facial scruff. She then leaned over to Padme. "I'm going to get something to eat that isn't government rations for once." And she got up out of her seat to go to the concessions.

She admired the crowd as she walked to the concessions but wasn't going let her guard down since she was a Jedi and there was still a war going on during this time. She finally reached the concessions. "One Gratt burger please." She said to the clerk.

"Gratt burger!" The clerk yelled to the kitchen staff. The clerk then gave Ahsoka a card with a funky letter or number on it. "Wait until I call this figure." The clerk told her.

Ahsoka nodded and stepped out of the way so other people could order some food but she stayed close to the counter. She scanned through the crowd to see anything familiar, good or bad.

The clerk finally called her figure and her burger was finished. She grabbed it and started back for her seat.

As she turned and moved passed people, she bumped into someone while she was taking a bite of her burger. "Hey! Why don't you wa…. Lux?!"

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Lux asked with a smile on his face as he was happy to see his Togrutan friend.

"I was going to ask you the very same question."

The two started walking in the direction of Ahsoka's seat while they talked.

"When I decided to bring Onderon back to the republic, Senator Organa decided to plan this little outing to celebrate me joining. Now Ahsoka, why are you here?" Lux asked.

"Well, let's just say I got some time off for good behavior on Onderon." She joked and the two laughed for a brief moment.

They both arrived back at the seats with the rest of the senators. Ahsoka sat back next to Padme and Lux next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka leaned in real close to Padme. "Again, you didn't tell me Lux Bonteri would be here."

"Oh, did I forget to mention this?" Padme said.

"Very smooth Senator, but thanks!"

There was a man walking around handing out monitors to watch the race on and Lux grabbed one to share with Ahsoka.

"And the race will begin in 3….2…..1!" Came a voice over a loud speaker.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Missions Between**

 **Chapter 14: New Rivals**

 **Note: If you have not ready the comic book, Clone Wars Crash Course, I highly recommend it before reading this chapter**

Ahsoka sat in between Padme and Lux holding on to a monitor to view the race. It was a very intense race to start.

"Hey look, that Twi'lek is in the lead now!" Lux pointed out.

For some reason, there was something familiar about the Twi'lek to Ahsoka. She didn't even say anything in regards to Lux's comments since she was trying to think of how she recognized the Twi'lek.

"Umm, Ahsoka; are you with us?" Lux asked.

"Hmm? What? Sorry Lux I was just thinking."

"Ahsoka, you are on temporary leave, enjoy the race and your time with Mr. Bonteri." Padme added.

"No, it's not that, I recognize the Twi'lek in the lead." Ahsoka mentioned without Lux hearing.

"Oh, well that's because that's Kidd Kareen, one of the greatest pod racers of your generation." Padme mentioned.

Then it dawned on Ahsoka. "Oh, great!" She exclaimed to herself. She then recalled who he was.

Lux then put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "What's wrong Ahsoka?"

She gave him an embarrassed smile then responded. "Oh nothing, let's just watch and enjoy the race Lux." She said as she sat back with his arm around her. She knew she wasn't supposed to indulge in her feelings for Lux, and she would admit that Padme put her in a tough spot considering the fact that she was finally able to think about other things rather than Lux all the time. But seeing him again was almost too much for Ahsoka, especially after Steela's death.

Kidd was coming around another huge rock bend when he was suddenly approached by another racer. Kidd watched closely as the other racer attempted to slide right up past him but he moved to block the other racer. He took the rock bend sharply and almost hit the side but managed to stabilize his racer. There was still the other racer on his tail but Kidd was not subject to cheating in order to win races. He just made sure that he kept blocking every chance for this other racer to get in front of him.

Ahsoka was watching the race through her fingers at this point. She really didn't want anything bad to happen to Kidd.

"Ahsoka, you seem concerned for that Twi'lek." Lux noticed.

She took her hand off of her face. "Oh, really, I didn't notice. I just don't want to see anyone die." She informed him.

Lux's mind instantly went back to Steela. "I…understand Ahsoka."

Ahsoka could feel Lux's sadness that still remained over Steela's death. She put her arm around him to comfort him.

"And the winner is….Kidd Kareen!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd went wild.

Ahsoka and Lux and the rest in the senator's box stood up and cheered.

Bail Organa and a few other senators walked out of the grandstand. "We are going to congratulate the winner." Bail said to Padme. "You're more than welcome to go with us."

"Oh, that'd be great! Let's go you two!" Padme said with enthusiasm.

"Umm, no thanks senator, I feel I really should get back to…."

"Come on Ahsoka, it will be fun to see a real live pod race winner." Lux interrupted her.

She gritted her teeth. "If you say so Lux." And they all walked out of the grandstand and over to the winner circle.

Kidd was shaking so many hands, Ahsoka thought if she kept her back to him, he wouldn't recognize her. But their group made it up to the front of the line. Bail Organa shook his hand, then Padme, then, of all people, Lux shook his hand.

Ahsoka still had her back to Kidd although she was next in line, she hadn't really thought this one through very well.

"A….Ahsoka? Is that really you?"

She rolled her eyes, he recognized her anyway even with her new attire. She turned around with a half smile on her face. "Umm, hey Kidd. Long time no see right?" She said with hesitance.

"Sure is! Guys, close off the rest of the line, I have some catching up to do." Kidd said to his pit crew.

"Right away sir."

Kidd put his arm around Ahsoka and began to walk with her. "How are you little lady?"

To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement. She slightly shrugged away from his arm despite his charming manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to overstep my bounds." Kidd covered.

"So you thought you could just jump in and put your arm around me?" Ahsoka snipped.

"Sorry sorry sorry, let's start over please?"

Ahsoka gave him a look for the go ahead.

This time Kidd reached to shake Ahsoka's hand. "Ahsoka, it's good to see you again."

Ahsoka smiled and took his hand. "It's good to see you too Kidd."

Kidd took her hand and kissed it gently but this time, Ahsoka blushed at the gesture.

Padme and the other senators had walked in the direction of the shuttle not realizing that Ahsoka had stopped to chat it up with Kidd. Padme then looked behind her along with Lux.

Lux had turned in time to see Ahsoka's hand leave Kidd's lips. He quickly rushed back over to Ahsoka's side. "Hey; sweetheart, are you ready?" Lux said as he then placed his arm around Ahsoka while giving Kidd a glare.

Ahsoka looked up at Lux with a bit of confusion. "Umm, I suppose?" She questioned everything about what was going on.

"Oh, who's this?" Kiss asked with an embarrassed look on his face as he backed away.

Lux then removed his arm from around Ahsoka's neck and reached out to shake Kidd's hand. "Senator Lux Bonteri." He said confidently.

"Ahsoka I thought you couldn't be involved with anyone because of your Jedi ways. Are you not a Jedi anymore?" Kidd asked. He seemed a bit offended.

"Umm, well, I am a Jedi still, it's just that…" she was cut off when Kidd spoke up again.

"Oh, I see, you just didn't want to be with me. I get it." Kidd said a bit abruptly.

Ahsoka punched Lux on the arm and gave him an angry look.

"What? I was trying to keep him off of you."

"Yeah I know you were, but look how sad he is, now I get to go talk to him."

The idea of her talking to Kidd in private began to make Lux's blood boil. To Lux, this almost seemed like this was Ahsoka's way of getting back at him for the whole Steela involvement. But he knew that Ahsoka wasn't that type. He then turned to Padme. "I'll go make sure she's alright."

"Oh, alright Lux!" Padme said. "We are going over to visit with a senator here on Theron, so we will be here a while, take your time Lux!"

"Thank you Senator." And Lux rushed off after Ahsoka and Kidd staying a fair distance behind them. The last thing Lux wanted was to make Ahsoka mad, despite the fact that he had done that plenty of times in the past but he didn't want that this time.

Kidd and Ahsoka found a secluded place under some large rock formations to talk.

"This place is beautiful Kidd!" Ahsoka said breaking the tension.

"Yeah, that's what I used to think about you." He said with a sad face.

"Kidd, don't think for a second that I forgot about our moments on Mon Gaza. You know how I felt about you, its just that I was so much younger then."

"It was only two years ago!"

Ahsoka was a bit embarrassed. "But, understand that I've learned and grown so much. I will tell you, I'm not with Lux technically."

"Technically? But you like him don't you, that's why he was here with you."

"Well, I do like him, but I admit, being here with you again feels so nostalgic, it takes me back to when I first became a padawan, it's crazy to think how much I've learned since then." She said smiling with the reflection of those older days.

"You've learned to feel for another Ahsoka."

"Kidd, I had no idea I'd ever even see you again, and besides, you were a separatist." She halted her speech remembering how she met Lux in the first place. "Kidd, you really did give me a feeling that I had never really felt before."

Lux couldn't take any more of the conversation. So he jumped out from behind the rocks. "Stop Ahsoka, look, I know our past has a lot of history behind it, but I am a part of the Republic and he's a separatist, he's not fit for you!" Lux announced.

"Lux! What are you doing over here?" She stood up and yelled.

"I couldn't let you be around him without knowing what you were saying to him."

Then Kidd stood up. "Well, we were talking Mr. Bonteri, besides, you may be a part of the Republic, but I was her first love, which has more of a lasting impact." Kidd said with confidence mostly trying to taunt Lux.

"Who ever said that?" Lux asked.

"It's just common sense." Kidd retorted.

Ahsoka just stood there watching their exchanges and became rather confused over how to handle it. She then rolled her eyes. "Boys." She said to herself. She knew that even she couldn't stop them at this point.


End file.
